In My Mind
by OracleVortex
Summary: A Gin&Tonic fic, it's a traditional going through of the Chamber of Secrets, and what was happening to Ginny Weasley.


Title: In My Mind  
Rating: PG13  
Warnings: Darkness, light swearing****

Genre: Angst/darkness  
Ship being sailed: GIN and TONIC! (Aka. Tom and Ginny)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, _Pretty Girl (The Way)_ by _Sugarcult_ or anything dealing with Harry Potter. Just borrowing. 

I realize that this might be confusing, but the song is in bold, Tom in the diary is in italics, and Ginny is regular type. I wrote this for a fanfiction contest on a site   
I'm on, and they usually wipe the topic after the contest is over… I'm quite proud of this, and I want to save it. It was originally with font colors and stuff, but that doesn't show on ff.net, so… Meh. 

  
~~~  
  
Ginny rocked back and forth on the bed, knees tightly to her chest, heart pounding in her ears. God, she was tired. It wasn't that her hands were shaking, and her eyes were red and that her chest was sore, but that her mind was strained. She was hurting, and she didn't know why... The redhead girl nearly sobbed with relief, seeing the letters rise on the pages of the book sitting in front of her. She watched and read, hungry for the words that were forming. They danced in front of her eyes, bringing her the silent voice of her dear friend Tom. He would never leave her...he would always be there when she needed him.   
**  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head**  
  
  


Dear Tom, I'm feeling bad. Mum and Dad think I'm sick, but I know that's not what's going on. I need...I need to know that you are real, that you say these things to me because you...well, because you care about me. I'm so alone... I don't know why I can be, with all my brothers around, but, God, I am, Tom. Please...say something...  
  


  
_Ginny...__ Darling, you are worring too much. Did I not promice you that you would be fine? I am here - I am always here, watching and waiting. Waiting for you to talk to me. Don't listen to what others are saying...remember that your strength comes from me, Ginny, I can give you the strength that you need...   
  
_

  
Yes, of course...how could I think that you were gone. You're right, thank you Tom.  
  


  
**It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
**

  
Tom, I'm scared. I don't know what's happening. There are feathers on the bed...blood under my fingernails... I can't remember what I did yesterday; I think I'm going crazy, Tom. I don't...it's so hard just to get out of bed - I can't feel normal anymore. Help me Tom, I don't know what to do...there's something that is making me do things... What should I do, Tom? I'm so afraid...  
  
  


_Go back to sleep, Ginny. Everything will be fine._  
  


  
**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
**  
  


Tom, it's happening again. I don't know what to do! Tom, I think that everything that's happening in the castle is because of me! What should I do, Tom? Tom? Please help me! Maybe...Maybe I should go to Dumbledore - he'll know what to do-  
  
  


_No, Ginny. You can't go to Dumbledore. He wouldn't know what is going on. He'll tell you lies, Ginny. He won't help you. Only I can help you.  
  
_

  
But he's the headmaster, he would never hurt me...he's always been so nice...  
  


  
_You've always been so nice. Look where it's got you - someone's making you do things, Ginny, things that aren't nice... Trust me, only I can help you know...  
  
  
_

**It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love****  
  
**

**  
**Ginny shoved open the bathroom stall, throwing the diary down, into the toilet, with all her might. The black book floated for a moment, mocking her silently. She bit her lip and flushed the toilet, watching with horror as it wouldn't just dissapear.   
  
"Why aren't you going away?" She screamed, backing out of the stall. "You did this to me! You - you made me do those things!" Crying, she kicked the stall wall, watching the water overflow onto the floor. " Dammit, Tom! You lied to me, didn't you! You lied!" Fleeing, Ginny ran from the room. The ghost in the next stall, shook her head and vanished away.  
  


  
_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love_  
  
  


_Why did you try and throw me away, Ginny? That wasn't very nice.  
_  
  


I don't think I can trust you.  
  


  
_Why, Ginny... I've always been your friend... I'm only trying to help you... I've always tried to help you...  
  
_

  
I think you're lying to me, Tom. I'm...going to stop writing, now.  
  


  
_You can't just stop writing, Ginny! You're mine now! You brought yourself to me! Even now, you're supplying me with strength! You can't just stop this!  
  
_

  
You're scaring me...  
  


  
_Ginny?__ GINNY! Dammit, you will come back to me! YOU WILL!  
  
_

  
**Pretty girl, pretty girl  
**  
  


Tom? Tom... I'm sorry... Tom, please talk to me. I didn't...mean it... You're right, I should have listened to you... Tom? Oh, please talk to me; I'm so tired...  
  


  
**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head**

**  
**  
_It's time, Ginny.  
  
_

  
Time for what?  
  


  
_You know. Go to the Girl's Bathroom. I will show you the way, Ginny. Now, go, when no one will see you_.  
  


  
But, Tom, I don't...  
  


  
_Go, Ginny. Go now.  
  
_

  
**It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
**

  
Tom, why is it so cold down here - it's like... It feels like the inside of a tomb... I'm so cold. It's wet. Tom... Tom, why am I here? Where are we? ... Tom? Tom, why aren't you talking to me? I'm here - what do you want me to do? Tom, I'm so afraid...so tired...  
  


  
**It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love  
  
**

  
Tom...I can't...things are so hazy... I just might faint if I...Tom, I hear something moving... Tom, there's someone here with me...  
  
"Go to sleep, Ginny. I'm here."  
  
~~~  
  
I hope you all liked it! Cheers!


End file.
